


In Righteousness and in Justice

by cicerothecat



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU from 3x17, F/F, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicerothecat/pseuds/cicerothecat
Summary: Laurel and Felicity were just friends until John and Lyla's second wedding. Then things changed, until a year later they were the ones getting married.Written for the DCCW Rarepair Swap, Prompt: Laurel/Felicity wedding vows





	In Righteousness and in Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galaxiedefenders](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=galaxiedefenders).



> This is a mix of fic and art, and not the most elegant of mixes.

There were many funerals in Star City, but far fewer weddings. Not many young couples were willing to risk bloodshed at their nuptials. Ray Palmer had not even managed to make it to the altar before his fiancée Anna’s death at the hands of Deathstroke’s Mirakuru soldiers.

 

So when John and Lyla Diggle decided to get married (a second time), it was certainly a joyous and unexpected occasion for their younger friends. Yet, by the end of the ceremony, Ray had become overwrought with grief at the reminder of his loss and ended his burgeoning relationship with Felicity. Left to her own devices, Felicity was determined to enjoy her closest friend’s wedding all the same, and so ended up catching Lyla’s bouquet. Soon after, she caught Laurel’s eye.

 

 

 

The two had their own burgeoning relationship as friends up until this point. Felicity had been too caught up in her triangle with Ray and Oliver to consider anything more, while Laurel had dedicated herself to her AA program, which heavily recommended an avoidance of romantic entanglements (not that putting on a suit and fighting bad guys was recommended either). But on that occasion, something changed.

 

Laurel had never much favored the color pink, but in the vibrancy of Felicity’s dress and the flush of her cheeks, it was more than enticing. So they had ended up entangled in a small study in the church, the bouquet laying forgotten on a table, and when they emerged their fresh friendship had already transformed into the beginnings of romance.

 

 

Of course, the immediately following weeks were tumultuous- it was springtime for the city’s vigilantes and April flowers brought May eleventh-hours. First Ray nearly died, then Roy, and then Thea. And then Oliver had gone dark-side. But while the world around them shuddered, Laurel and Felicity cuddled together under warm blankets, steadfast and ready. It seemed ironic to them that, after beginning their relationship at John’s wedding, they would nearly die at a similar ceremony for Oliver perverted by Nyssa’s bigoted father. But Barry Allen, after secretly conspiring for the occasion with Oliver, had come through and freed them from imminent death. After helping them to defeat Ra’s, Barry had invited Oliver to recuperate and reinvent himself in Central City, with Barry close at hand to help in whatever ways necessary.

 

 

With the summer, Felicity and Laurel basked in light for the first time in years- it was a remarkably sunny season for Washington. At night, Laurel officially joined the crime-fighting team, as did Thea and Ray. Felicity, who had once feared losing her status as Oliver’s Girl Friday, was nonetheless grateful and newly emboldened by the others’ arrival. Especially once Laurel decided to take on the salmon ladder.

 

 

With Ray’s assistance at Palmer Tech, Felicity’s dedicated monitoring, and Laurel’s connections in the local government, they quickly squashed the expansion of H.I.V.E. in their city, and Mari McCabe helped them destroy Damien Darhk’s totem permanently. With the newfound realization of the magic present in their world, and the Diggle brothers’ reunion, Laurel had convinced the team to resurrect and restore Sara. And when Sara on her return once again commented on Felicity’s cuteness, Laurel had smugly smiled and kissed her girlfriend.

 

 

Donna visited in late October, and although slightly disappointed to hear that Felicity was no longer dating billionaires, she soon gave Laurel her blessing. In November, with the city fully safe, Laurel invited Felicity on a family vacation to her mother’s home in Central City. Once there, Laurel obtained her mother’s engagement ring. Laurel’s plans to immediately propose, before Donna or Sara could spoil the surprise, were put on hold by the threat of Vandal Savage, but after his defeat she returned to the farmhouse with a spring in her step. She dropped to her knee in front of Felicity, who had eagerly been awaiting their return, and asked a question Felicity was, as always, uniquely equipped to answer.

 

 

And so, almost exactly a year after their first kiss, Laurel and Felicity again found themselves at church, with Ray ready to officiate. In fact, all of the Legends had come so that Sara could be her sister’s maid of honor. In a rare circumstance, Laurel donned white instead of black for a mission- unfortunately Cupid was on a wedding-crashing spree for the anniversary of Deadshot’s death. Their wedding was already planned, and it really was a prime opportunity. Felicity assured Laurel she didn’t mind, which was no great surprise. None of their guests were the type to mind the excitement either. Thea, to their amusement, thought it was awesome. Sara used the opportunity of distraction to have a heart-to-heart with her sister’s fiancée, and by the end of the brief meeting Cupid was back on her way to ARGUS.

 

 

With their friends and family in attendance, Laurel and Felicity pledged themselves to each other for then and always. The ceremony was partly derived from the Jewish customs of Felicity’s heritage, but it catered to the particular love of a pair of women dedicated to saving the world and each other.

 

 

So after their vows, they solemnly broke a glass. And when an emergency came through on their comms, they had an excuse prepared to explain their short absence- Yichud. Donna and Sara approved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I took some definite inspiration from Jewish customs for the wedding, but I myself am not Jewish, so please do not consider this fic an authoritative take on a Jewish wedding. If you are Jewish and have a complaint, please feel free to correct me. 
> 
> Felicity's wedding vows are derived from historically Jewish vows, the breaking of the glass is one particular custom I wanted to take on given Laurel's alcoholism, and the Yichud is "an Ashkenazi practice of leaving the bride and groom alone for 10-20 minutes after the wedding ceremony"- a fun way for Laurel and Felicity to cover their vigilantism if they needed to leave their wedding.
> 
>  
> 
> I completed this for the DCCW Rarepair Swap, and I'd like to encourage any of you who enjoyed this to head over to their Tumblr page and support other creations for the Swap.


End file.
